


Prologue (Sorenity)

by annekamille



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annekamille/pseuds/annekamille
Summary: The beginning of the Sorenity saga. A look at the hunting of the hybreeds and a glimpse into the life of the first Mediatrix.





	

             Prologue  
  I run as fast as I can. But it is not fast enough. The bloodthirsty army behind me approach fast, shouting in victory as they catch up to me. They must not get to her. I imagine the pain and torture the little squirming bundle in my arms will be subjected to if the Anaili get to her. The horrible thought sends a wave of energy through my weak body, and I summon the last of my strength and let the wind be my wings as I race further ahead of my pursuers at lightning speed. I need not look back to know they are frantically pushing their horses forward, trying to regain their lost advantage. But they can not catch me. They can not catch a vampire who is running at her maximum speed. They have weakened me severely, true, but I will run in spite of the silver arrow in my shoulder. It poisons me, and the silver will kill me if I do not get aid soon, but I would die to protect my baby. Aithne - it means fire. A beautiful name…  
    I sigh as I reach the fortress. The last safe place for the hybrids. We the hunters have become the hunted.   
      Macintyre welcomes me with a solemn nod, taking Aithne from me and giving her to a dryad who approaches. He takes my arm, and leads me to a healer. Finally the arrow is taken out, and I am given a bowl of herbal tea. I wrinkle my nose at the bowl of foul-smelling liquid, but drink it anyway. The liquid burns my throat, but soon I am relieved of the silver in my system.   
      I turn to thank the healer, but instead I find a charred mass of flesh and bone.   
     The Anaili.   
  I stumble to my feet and run down the stone halls, searching for my Aithne. She must live. I finally find her, giggling under the sword that will end her life soon. The dryad is nowhere to be found, which is not a surprise--the wood folk are easily frightened.   
    I snarl and jump on the filthy mercenary targeting my precious child, twisting his neck and enjoying the satisfying crack that accompanies it. I look at Aithne and smile, picking her up. I race into the woods, ignoring the fighting, the burning homes, and the screams. It saddens me, and I know many will not live to see the sunrise, but she must live. Aithne must not die. Quickly I thrust her into the arms of the priestess who waits for me at the kirk, and turn back.   
    "Till we meet again, my child."  
   All I get is a happy gurgle. I don't dare look back, but whisper to the sad-eyed priestess instead.   
    "Keep her safe."  
  Then I run back towards the fortress, to my death. But I go with company. I will kill as many as I can, and drag them down to Hades with me.   
    Farewell, Aithne. Till we meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview/flashback of my story (which I haven't even started writing yet). Don't hope too much for a continuation.


End file.
